The objective of this contract is to provide high quality research and technical support services for a diversity of diet, nutrition, and cancer prevention projects in the Cancer Prevention Research Program. In general, this task order contract will be used for assisting senior program staff to gather, analyze, synthesize, and integrate scientific and policy information in the development of research concepts and/or writing of scientific manuscripts and articles, scientific oral presentations, and planning or briefing documents.